


Sunsets

by Aquarius_Galaxy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarius_Galaxy/pseuds/Aquarius_Galaxy
Summary: Going along with my previous fic Phone Calls, Gon and Killua each receive separate letters from Kurapika, not knowing the pain that will come forth from the few pages.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika, Kurapika & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a conversation I had with a friend of mine relating to the Phone Calls fic, which was also partially inspired by them. Thank you Choco, for your brilliant mind.

The day had started out like any other on Whale Island. The seagulls called out into the salty, fresh air, and the waves crashed peacefully along the shore. It was Friday, which meant that the fish markets in town were replenished with the freshest catches of the week and the small town was bustling with activity.

Mito had sent Gon out to retrieve their bounty for the week and he skipped happily back up the mountain toward their house, a large sack overflowing with fish thrown over his shoulder.

“Mito-san! I’m back!” Gon called out as he entered the housing, kicking off his green boots before venturing into the kitchen. Mito was standing at the counter, chopping vegetables to go with the fish that night. She looked up as Gon entered and set down his sack, and gestured with her knife in hand to an envelope on the table.

“A letter came for you today from your friend Kurapika.”

A look of shock stained Gon’s face before it was quickly replaced with a large grin.

“Kurapika?? Really??” He snatched up the letter and ripped open the envelope, careful not to damage its contents. He eagerly began reading, but after a few moments his smile faltered before being replaced by tears streaming silently down his face.

The next moment, he was on the floor, heaving sobs wracking through his body and the letter fell to the floor, wet with Gon’s tears.

In an instant, Mito was kneeling by his side, wrapping her arms around him in concern. “Gon? Gon, what’s wrong?” Her eyes fell to the letter on the floor and she picked it up carefully, grazing over it’s contents before turning back to her son and cradling his weeping body gingerly. 

“I’m sorry Gon..”

—————————————————————————————————————————

Dear Gon,

It is with deep regret and sadness that I find myself writing this letter to you, but I can’t bring myself to let you hear this from another.

I’m sorry Gon.

I should have spent more time with you. I should have told you how much I love you; you are more than a dear friend to me. You are a companion, someone I trust and care for with my whole being and then some. You are a breath of fresh air and sunshine on the cloudiest of my days, and without you, I would not have known the greatest pleasures I have been gifted in this life. 

I should have come to see you when you were in the hospital. I was being selfish and have no excuses to offer. Even if I did, there is no reason good enough to justify my absence. I should have been there. I deserve your hate or animosity for not being there, but knowing you, your anger at me would not run that deep— you’re too forgiving and kind.

I regret not being there for you during that time, but even more than that, I regret that I was not able to see you in person one last time. 

Even now, I wish that I could at least look upon a picture of you, but my eyes have taken the toll of such overuse and abuse that I write to you not even with my own hand. The only image of you I can see exists only in my mind.

At least in it you are smiling. 

I wanted nothing more than to say my final goodbyes to you years from now, in person, surrounded by the few that loved me most in this world. 

Gon, I know that I am in no place to make requests of you, but I must plead with you anyway—

Please don’t lose your light. This world is cruel and forgiving, but the love and kindness that radiates form you outshines it on any day. The idea of someday coming back home to it has kept me going more days than you know. You are one of the only pure things that remain in this godforsaken world. Despite whatever you have done, whatever you blame or hate yourself for, I know that nothing you ever did came from any place other than love. 

Anyone who is blessed with your love has found a true gem indeed, and should treasure it with their life.

I will always cherish the time I had with you, even in death. You brought so much joy to my failure of a life. Without you, I would have never found true friends.

I would have never found Leorio, the love of my life. I am forever indebted and grateful to you. 

I love you Gon. More than I ever told you. I wish I had told you more.

Yours peacefully,  
Kurapika

——————————————————————————————————-

“Brother? Why are you crying?”

Alluka looked at the letter clutched tightly in her brother’s hands and wondered what the pages said. She had been curious about the letter ever since it had been brought by the small carrier pigeon to their small hideout. Killua had only laughed aloud when he got it and announced it was from someone named Kurapika. How he had found them, neither of the siblings were sure, but Killua adamantly believed that nothing could be put past his friend. 

Alluka had heard the name mentioned a few times in passing when her brother would tell her stories about his time with Gon, but she’d never seen him smile while he said the name like he did then.

She also had never seen him cry for anyone other than Gon as he did for this person.

“Brother, what’s wrong?”

Killua looked past his sister at the setting sun behind her and remembered a conversation that he and Kurapika had once during one of his rare visits. 

——————————————————————————————————————

“I hope to die at sunset.”

Kurapika and Killua stood out on the balcony of Leorio’s small apartment, watching the sun sink behind the tall buildings. Dressed in his suit, the chains on his hand present once again, Killua knew that his friend would be leaving again soon, but for how long he did not know. He never knew. 

“Why?” Killua questioned. He’d heard Kurapika speak of his death many times before; he hardly ever questioned anymore why Kurapika always had such morbid thoughts concerning the end of his life. But this, this was far from the morbidity of his usual statements, and that intrigued Killua more than the implication of the statement itself.

“What’s so special about the sunset? I know you put a lot of thought into your death or whatever, so this has got to have some kind of meaning.” Killua reasoned out loud. He wasn’t expecting the small but genuine smile Kurapika directed at him.

“Because sunsets are a reminder that endings are beautiful too.”

———————————————————————————————————————

“Nothing Alluka. Nothing’s wrong. A friend of mine finally got what he wanted.”

———————————————————————————————————————

Killua,

I know better than to sugarcoat things with you, so I won’t even attempt to.

However early it may be, my time to die has come, and with it comes the most beautiful sunset I’ve ever seen. The colors are so vivid Killua, I almost want to look away, but I can’t.

My family is here watching the sunset with me. They sing songs of praises to the sun and it feels so good to raise my voice to the heavens and shout praises along with my brethren.

I wish you could see this sunset Killua. It’s more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. 

Out of all of my friends, for some reason, writing to you is the hardest. We weren’t extremely close during the time our lives crossed together, but bringing myself to write— or rather dictate at this point— to you fills me with such incredible sadness that I almost wish the sun would finish setting and grant me peace from this sorrow that fills my heart. 

Because despite the small amount of time we spent together Killua, I loved you like you were my own brother.

I loved you with such a fierceness that I cannot put into words, so much love that I never would have been able to show you. Despite the small amount of time we spent together, you are one of my dearest and best friends, companions, and you make up a large part of the little family I had.

I’ve heard that you have a younger sister; cherish her Killua. I impart to you all of the love for you that I had in my heart for you to pass to her. Treasure your sister like you have never treasured anything else on this Earth. 

Treasure your friendships. I know that it is hard to accept that people like us could ever be capable or deserving of the love and loyalty that we receive from our friends. But trust me when I say, they wouldn’t give anything we didn’t deserve. I learned this when it was too late— please heed my warning Killua. Treasure and cherish and value the friends you have and relationships that you’ve built. They are your true family.

Perhaps I will come see you when its your time to see the sunset. I’ll sit with you as my family sits with me now. I can only imagine how much more beautiful the sunsets will become when we all watch together.

For now, I’ll bask in the beautiful, sweet peace that this one brings me. 

I hope not to see you at your own sunset too soon. Take your time Killua. I’ll wait for you. 

I’ll wait for all of you.

Killua,

It is with my sincerest condolences and apologies that I write this. Our dear Kurapika has departed this world, leaving me the responsibility of sending you this letter. His last words, a promise to you that he would wait for all of you were said with the most beautiful smile. His heart sang the most beautiful melody I have ever heard. He’s no longer in pain. Thank you for making his last moments the best of his life.

Yours truly,   
Senritsu


End file.
